


You should know

by ImaginaryDragons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer Friendship, Kara has a huge crush, and the gay guru, maggie is the gay wisperer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: Kara tries to figure out how to tell her best friend that she  has been falling in love with her for the past few months





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> this one came out a little angsty but i hope it is not to bad

YOU SHOULD KNOW

Two weeks, that how long Kara had been trying to come up with the perfect way to tell Lena how she felt about her. She had been stressing herself out over her crush on her best friend, she hated not knowing how Lena felt about her. So after two weeks of deliberation she had made her way to Alex and Maggie’s apartment to ask for advice. Maggie had more experience than Kara did when it came to this and so did Alex, although Alex was not exactly a prime example seeing as walking up and kissing, Lena was most certainly not the option that she was planning on taking. 

She stood outside of Alex’s door, she knew Maggie was spending most of her time here with Alex since her kidnapping. It was an understandable thing she would have done the same thing she had found herself coming up with any excuse to see her sister just to check and make sure that she was still there and in one piece. Kara knocked on the door as she stood outside shuffling from foot to foot awkwardly not exactly knowing what to do with herself. The door opened to Maggie smiling brightly at her girlfriend's little sister since Maggie had started dating Alex, she had become like another sister to Kara. 

“ Little Danvers come on in” Maggie motioned for her to enter the apartment, although Maggie's smile turned to a frown as she saw the slightly disheveled and obviously worried state that Kara was in. “ What's wrong Kara?”

“ Nothing is wrong per say, but I do have to tell someone something” she said the last part more hesitantly and unsure of herself. She looked up at Maggie with her big blue eyes that could melt even the hardest heart. Maggie was most certainly concerned at this point.

“ Do you want me to call Alex. she is at work, but I know she would be here in a second if you need her?” Maggie Said pulling Kara over to sit on the couch next to Maggie who was completely ready for tears to start pouring down the blonde's face she had gotten more dejected as the seconds passed.

“ No it's not that bad of an emergency, I just need some advice, I kind of came here to talk to you anyways?” That's when it clicked there were few things that Kara would ask Maggie, specifically about especially when it has her that bad, Maggie immediately came to the conclusion that there was a girl it was always a girl. Maggie figured it was likely to be Lena seeing how Kara had defended Lena when she was getting arrested it would make since the two certainly had some sort of feelings for each other, even if they themselves were not fully aware of it.

“ Okay little Danvers do you want something to drink” the detective said as she got up to get herself a glass of water. Kara sat on the couch hands in her lap looking rather nervous it was worrying for Maggie to see the youngest Danvers this way.

“ Sure some water would be nice” Kara’s voice was smaller. She shrank into herself some.

“ Here you are” Maggie handed over a cup of water to Kara and sat next to her on the couch she gave the girl a one-armed hug trying to at least make her comfortable seeing as just how fidgety reserved Kara was being at that moment. “So Kara what did you need to talk about?”

“ There is someone I really care about” Kara said looking over at Maggie her hands were wrapped around her cup of water. 

“Little Danvers you are going to have to be more specific you care about a lot of different people” Maggie said putting her hand on Kara’s shoulder and trying to offer some comfort.

“ I really like someone's Maggie,” Kara paused for a second and Maggie waited patiently for the girl to continue. “ She is amazing she is beautiful and smart and so so kind, but she is so hurt so many people hurt her, and I know right now she needs a friend but Maggie I think I'm falling I’m falling hard Maggie and I really don't want to hurt her. She needs me to be her friend, and I feel wrong caring about her like this when I know that is not what she needs” Kara finally concluded there were tears in the corner of her eyes, and she had slouched about into herself and pulled her legs onto the sofa.

“ So you don't know what to say to her.” Maggie concluded for Kara, who then leaned into the detective's side seeking some sort of comfort Maggie did her best to offer it back to the younger woman. 

“ I just don’t want to make her feel like the only thing I have ever felt for her is romantic interest, she is an amazing friend, and she deserves a best friend, and I do not want to take that away from her just because of my own feelings” Kara said her head was down she had allowed a few tears to fall it was obvious that this issue had weighed heavily on her for some time.

“ Kara you are in a difficult situation, but I assure you it is not impossible.” Maggie paused waiting for Kara to give her some sign to continue. Kara nodded slowly her face still obscured from the way she was sitting. “You want her to know that you are her friend before anything else so that she knows that you will at the same time be there for her, even if she doesn't return your feelings.” Maggie said she was rubbing Kara’s back at this point.

“ So you’re saying I should tell her” Kara said looking into Maggie's eyes, Maggie would be lying if she said it did not break her heart just a bit to see the youngest Danvers like this sad and downtrodden. 

“ No I'm saying that you should do what you think is best telling her may help you mentally, but it may also hurt you if she does not feel the same way.” Maggie was not completely sure if she was handling the situation correctly and not just making the whole thing worse. She knew it this mystery person hurt little Danvers that they would have hell to pay. 

“ I really do not want to lose her, and knowing how few friends she has it would be even worse if she felt that she had to return my feelings, I don't want to use her or guilt her like that” Kara said she had lent over to where her head was now resting on Maggie's shoulder. As the detective rubbed her back.

“ I know it is scary to tell them, and it is most certainly hard when you don’t know if they return your feelings but you should take the chance, just make sure to let her know that it is OK if she does not feel the same way that you are her friend no matter what and that you will be there for her if she does not return your feelings” Maggie held Kara tighter knowing that it had taken a lot out of the girl to come to Maggie with this problem from what she knew even Alex did not know about this crush on the mystery woman. 

“ Do you want to stay here for a while and watch some movies, that always helped me get hyped up before I have to do anything scary” Maggie said already getting up to put in a Disney movie. she knew Kara loved. Kara simply smiled and got up to make the two some popcorn.


	2. telling Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes to tell Lena about her feelings

Telling Maggie was difficult but that would-be nothing compared to how she was going to be able to tell her actual crush what she felt for her. She stood outside Lena's office ready to admit her feelings to the CEO or at least twenty minutes before she had been. Now she was terrified waiting outside the office for Lena to get done with the meeting she was in. Jess had sent her an odd look as she was pacing the room, Jess had probably noticed something was wrong with the reporter. 

“ Are you alright miss Danvers” jess said she may not have been particularly friendly with the reporter, but she did certainly like the girl and by the looks of it, she was about to have some sort of mental breakdown. And it obviously would not do for Miss Luthor's only friend to lose her sanity. 

“ Yeah I just need to talk to Lena that's all” she said her voice was almost as shaky as her hands were. Kara looked shaken up and terrified of what she was going to ruin her relationship with Lena over her own feelings toward the CEO.

“ She will be out in just a minute I assure you” Jess said hoping that she could give the reporter some sort of comfort. She was somewhat worried about what could possibly upset the kind reporter so. Kara sat down in the small waiting section of the room, she put her head in her hands it was easy to tell her breathing was somewhat erratic she was terrified. If Jess did not know any better she would say it looked like the reporter had just been in the center of a tornado based on the pure chaos of her reactions. 

Lena’s office door opened, and she let out the woman she was speaking with and her associate. He was still trying to convince Lena to help them, although she had already made her stance quite clear on the issue. The two walked out of the office in a rather angered state. Lena looked over to Kara and smiled. The reporter gave her a shaky smile in return. Lena could tell something was certainly off with the normally happy and bubbly blonde. She had never seen Kara in quite this state.

“ Kara are you ok you look rather perturbed” Lena said guiding her friend by the arm to sit next to her on her office couch. Kara could feel her heart speed up even more her nerves were not diminishing in the least bit.

“ I have something to tell you Lena it is really important well kind of not all that significant if you think about it like I will be ok either way you know” Kara said getting more nervous with each word that left her mouth.

“ Whatever it is I’m here for you Kara” Lena said smiling and putting a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. Kara leaned into the touch finding some slight comfort in it.

“ I -I this is really hard for me to say,” Kara took a deep breath to try to collect her thoughts. “ Before I say anything I want you to know that you are my friend before anything and no matter what I want whatever makes you happy you deserve so much care and love,” Kara’s voice was thick with emotion as she looked into Lena’s eyes. 

“ Kara it's ok just breath” Lena said trying to comfort the Kryptonian. “ I already know. You're supergirl and I still care for you just the same” Lena said.

“ Wait what!” Kara’s features went from happy to sad and to absolute shock in the matter of seconds that Lena spoke. Kara thought she had been so careful to make sure that Lena did not find out her super secret, although admirably saying the two of them was getting coffee at nine at night together was not the greatest excuse. 

“ I know your supergirl” Lena said she noticed Kara’s face fall this time it looked as if someone was stepping on her heart. Lena backed up slightly worried she had done something wrong when it dawned on her that Kara had not been trying to tell her about the supergirl secret, there was something else. “ That was not what you were trying to tell me was it?”

“ No, no that was definitely it.” Kara nervously tried to get up and go to end the awkward confrontation and so that Lena would not see the tears accumulating in the corners of her eyes. She should have known that Lena would never even imagine that Kara would think of her in any romantic way so it would make sense that Lena would think that she was coming clean as supergirl.

“ Kara what was it please don't close me out” Lena said putting a hand on Kara’s shoulder as she had turned away from the CEO and was moving to leave the room. Kara turned back to Lena's tears could be seen at the edge of her eyes. Lena’s heart broke a bit as she saw Kara’s face, she hated to cause her any sort of pain.

“ I just I don't want you to think that you have to do anything Lena" Kara said through a sigh trying to get herself hyped back up to tell the CEO about her feelings. “ I really really like you Lena like a lot" kara finally said. Lena simply tilted her head confused. Surely Kara had not ment it in a romantic way she thought it was just her wishful thinking.

“ I like you too Kara you are my best friend” Lena responded.

“ No, not like that Lena I mean I Like you like you” Kara said trying to be clearer even though her chest was tightening, and it was getting harder for her to speak. Recognition dawned on Lena’s face, and she smiled slightly at Kara. Lena let out a laugh that left Kara wanting to cry the laugh itself was not cruel but Kara interpreted it as Lena laughing at her feelings.

“ You like me like me” Lena said her voice still light with laughter that was until she saw the tears that had made their way down Kara’s face, she pulled the reporter into a hug. “ Oh Kara, I thought you would have noticed the flirting by now” 

“ You were flirting with me” Kara said lifting her head from where it was on Lena's shoulder. Lena just nodded in response Kara smiled back and pulled herself closer to the CEO. Once again, moving to bury her head in the CEO's shoulder, but before she could Lena lifted her chin.

“ I'm free Friday for dinner miss Danvers if you would like to accompany me” Lena said trying to be flirtatious, but it may not have worked as Kara seemed to contemplate it for a moment. Before eagerly nodding and pulling Lena into a near crushing hug. 

“ Ok but before anything else how did you know I was supergirl?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes thank you for reading i post more things like this on my tumblr magnificentninjadragon if you want to check that out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes I am working on improving in those arias


End file.
